Burned
by MesMes
Summary: WHEN Z IS IN THE OTHER WORLD SHE LEARNS SOMETHING THAT SHE DOESNT KNOW HOW TO TELL THE OTHERS AND MY KNOW A WAY TO DEFREAT KALONA ONCE AND FOR ALL. BUT WHEN A NEW FLEDGING COMES INTO THE PICTURE THE GANG IS TORN WEITHER TO TRUST HIM PLZ R&R STOPPED!
1. The otherworld

Zoey's POV

I looked at Heath confusion was coming in waves it didn't make sense I saw Kalona kill him. The snapping sound of his neck echoed in my mind and grief flooded in. I fell to my knees "No" I cried quietly sobbing on my knees. Heath bent down taking my face in his palms "Hey Z don't cry" he condoled. "I'm sorry" I cried between my sobs tears were streaming down my face. I felt my heart breaking, brutally tearing in to pieces. I could feel the blood trickle down my heart and the bond diminish.

He whipped the tears from my eyes "It's ok Z, I'm ok" I looked at him and he smiled his Heath Luck grin at me. "Im never far from you Z I love you and wont let anything keep me from you." He spoke softly pulling me into him holding me while I cried.

I don't know how much time has passed it seemed like days maybe weeks. I cried every tear my body would let me. I felt a presence a warm feeling, _fire _I thought. I could smell the fresh salty ocean, _water. _I could feel closeness with nature, _earth, _and the cool breeze, _wind._ A soft soothing voice filled the air around us. "Zoey Redbird my child" Nyx! I knew she hadn't abandoned me I looked up from Heath's embrace and saw Nyx standing there a sad expression on her face. Her beauty was radiating, when you looked at her you felt calm and serene you could see the pain twisted in contortion on her face.

"My child now is not your time you must return back to the real world, your friends need you now, be strong my child and know that you are following the true path." She spoke musically. "But I don't know what to do" I cried standing up. "Be strong child, often in life there is much uncertainty and much unknown it will all come in time, many things cannot be explained and just happen" she looked at me and I felt full of confidence.

"Do I have to leave now?" I asked looking at Heath. I hurt I had done nothing but hurt him ever since I was marked and he still loved me unconditionally. "Yes my child but your consort will be safe with me waiting for your time. Although I did not mark him as my own, you marked him as yours, and with that he will always be considered one of mine. You are a very specially Priestess and you have many surprises coming you way. Be patient my child everything will work out." She reached her hand out towards me and I embraced it looking back at Heath.

An evil laughter filled the air around us, the sky turned dark, the air turned cold and I could feel his presence around me. I turned around to see him standing there. Heath jumped in front of Nyx and I "Don't you dare touch her bird boy" he screamed standing ready to defend. "Foolish boy you think you can stop me? You're only human, and a young weak one at that." Kalona's voice boomed, "Still feeding the young with false pretences my sister." He was looking at Nyx.


	2. A clue

Stark POV

I held Zoey's body close to me running as fast I could. She was gone, No she couldn't be gone. I didn't feel my warrior's oath to her but from what Darius had told me I knew she wasn't gone. She was just temporarily absent, like sick from school. She would be okay she would come back. She had to come back. We needed her, I needed her.

I reached the infirmary and a small but old looking vampyre was shocked as I bombarded my way thru the door "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP!" I screamed and the small 5'0 woman with long flowing silver hair took control "put her on that bed there and tell me what happened" just then Darius and the others came rushing in with Heath's body and everyone started talking at once. The nurse ignored them and continued to look over Zoey's body she instructed Darius to put Heath's body on the other bed and placed her fingers on Zoey's temples and closed her eyes. _"Go to sleep warrior" _ a voice rung in my head I looked around at the chaos around me and fell to the floor.

When I opened my eyes I was in a field I could feel Zoey's emotions in overdrive. Fear panic and pain all flooded me and I started running allowing the oath to pull me to my priestess. I reached the top of a hill and saw Kalona, Zoey, Heath and Nyx. I pulled my bow into my arrow and released. I had to save Zoey. I watched the arrow zing thru the air and hit Kalona in the back. He flinched with pain and turned to face me. Everything froze I kept running towards Zoey.

Aphrodite POV

We ran into the infirmary and everything when to utter chaos. I saw stark look at me he looked so lost. Then he smiled and then hit the floor. "Stark!" I screamed pulling the attention of the room to him. My head started to hurt. _Oh no not another vision_ I thought, _Pay attention_ I closed my eyes.

I was looking at Kalona and Nefret storming out of the council followed by a younge fledging I didn't know. I followed knowing they couldn't see me. "What the hell was that" kalona was infuriated. "well if someone would have done what they were suppose to and just kill Zoey Redbird right away we wouldn't have this problem." Nefret chimed and a glint of jelousy sparkled in her eyes. "You boy" kalona was talking to the small boy he was pretty handsome almost stunningly his dark black hair fell smoothly down his face blending in with the tattoo's that encircled his cresent moon. The looked like wings dark evil wings, like Kalona'a disgusting bird wings. My name is Gabriel thank you and I would appreciate if you didn't call me Boy" he shot at him. "Have you gotten close to my Aya yet?" kalona shrugged off the boy's feeble attempt to stand up to him. The boy let out an exasperated breath mockingly "You're Aya? I afraid to tell you bird boy but she aint yours." He turned to walk away and Kalona grabbed his wrist "Listen to me boy" his voiced boomed "willing or not my Aya will return to me as for Zoey she will be forced to follow her soul's yearning, which if you don't recall is my Aya and she will come to me. No one will stand in my way. And with her everyone will see impending doom if they do not follow me. Got it boy or should I give your mind a little refresher" he picked the boy up by the scruff of his shirt The boy looked at him, he was calm and collected. "I wouldn't do that if I were you bird boy, you maybe an immortal but remember I do know how to kill you."

My eyes flashed open I felt dizzy and sat down on the bed beside Heath's dead body. Darius looked at me "another vision?" he asked quietly. Since becoming unmarked I've been have these visions on a daily basis and Darius knew just what I needed. He reached his hand out and in a swift movement picked me up. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes and he walked silently out of the room.

He laid me on a soft bed kissing my forehead as he grabbed a damp cloth for my head. "My lady do you want anything else" he spoke with genuine concern. He always called me his lady and I liked it. He wasn't calling me sexy or baby like all the other boys. Then again he wasn't a boy he was a man, My man, and I was his lady. I opened my eyes and looked at him "there's a boy he knows how to kill Kalona" I whispered.


End file.
